ACCTY Strikes Again!
by zutarakid50
Summary: Sequal to my "The Avatar Crew Comes to You!" Which should definatly be read before you read this story. This is a must-read for past fans. You'll understand sooner or later! Rated for language!


At Drinking Alone Bar-

Me: (head down on bar counter) An' the cell receptions_ sucks_ so m'calls keeps droppin' an'… (sobs)

Deanna: (sitting next to Kimono) I know, kid, I know. (pushes glass in font of Kimono) Drink this and forget it all.

Me: AN' I MISS MAH HOUSE HAVIN' PEOPLE IN IT! (bursts into tears)

Noah: It's not _totally_ empty! I live there too now, remember?

Me: (cries louder)

Deanna: (glares at Noah) Why did you think that would cheer her up?

Noah: I didn't. Why does she sound drunk, anyway?

Deanna: I don't know if you've noticed but we're at a _bar_.

Noah: Yeah but we're all underage. (picks up Kimono's glass) This is strawberry soda.

Me: (grabs glass from him) Shut up! Go sing us a song, piano man!

Deanna: Yeah, sing us a song tonight!

Noah: Uhh… why?

Me: Cuz we're all in the mood for a melody!

Deanna: (stares pointedly at Kimono) And some of us are a wee bit uptight…

Noah: If you're gonna mess with the lyrics like that, I'm not doing it.

Me: GREEEEG~ SING.

Greg: (down on the other side of the bar counter) I will in a minute! (turns back to Gyatso) So like I was saying; it was then that I figured out that Kimono had stolen my Pocky stash of 300 boxes.

Deanna: Um… Greg? Are you talking to who I think you're talking to?

Gyatso: It seems that way, does it not?

Me: (suddenly sober and on other side of bar) What are you doing here, hallucination of my own loneliness?

Gyatso: I prefer 'Monk Gyatso'…

Me: Why. Are. You. Here?

Greg: I passed One-Winged's old house on the way here and Monk Gyatso decided to join me. Apparently he's been staying there.

Me: But- He- I thought- Wha-

Gyatso: To be honest I thought you knew I was here. I have been putting all of my living expenses on your tab. Thank you for the Negima series, by the way!

Me: H-How could you be living in Rap City without me knowing?

Noah: I was about to ask the same thing. Isn't this _your_ story? Shouldn't you know who's here?

Deanna: I'm almost sure we've asked her this before…

Gyatso: Don't worry about me! It's not like I have been alone! There are others who share my backyard pool.

Me: …

Gyatso: But I am the only one buying things so do not worry about that either!

Me: …There's more of you?

Greg and Noah Who else? Ty-Lee?

Gyatso: And Mai. And Hakoda as well! He's a funny man.

Me: H-How…

Gyatso: Well, you sort of never sent us home.

* * *

><p>Author: WHAT?<p>

Jet: You idiot! How do you miss entire characters?

Why have you never told me?

Jet: I figured you had a plan or something!

No! I wanted to end the story! Why are there 4 characters here?

Jet: Obviously you forgot to write them back into their world at the end of "The Avatar Crew Comes to You!" I think that's fairly obvious.

But I did! I… I think I did… (looks back at chapter) HOLY SHIT!

* * *

><p>Me: HOLY SHIT!<p>

Gyatso: Bless you.

Noah and Greg: Where's Ty-lee? Where's Ty-lee? Where's Ty-Lee?Where's T-

Deanna: (knocks their heads together) That's about all I can take of that.

Me: You mean I could have had people in my house besides Noah all this time?

Deanna: Why is that the only thing you're thinking about?

Me: Take me to them! Take me to the Avatar characters! I miss them!

Gyatso: Oh, um, ok then. Follow me. (they leave)

Greg and Noah: Ow… Wait for us! (run after them)

Deanna: (sigh) Bartender~ I need a double butter beer.

Randy the Bartender: You're underage.

Deanna: You're not getting paid. So what?

* * *

><p>At Gyatso and company's house-<p>

Ty-Lee: (sitting in the Kitchen having lunch with Mai) And that's when I found 300 boxes of Pocky in Gyatso's room! (we all walk in) Hey Gyatso! Does Kimono have a plan for us after all?

Me: A plan?

Gyatso: We assumed we were here because there was another story planned, or something to that effect.

Mai: Is there anything planned?

Me: I… I'm not aware of any plans… and I highly doubt there are any.

Noah: (holding up a flower out of nowhere) Since it seems you have no plans, Ty-Lee, would you like to-

Hakoda: (walks in) -gasp- YOU! (stomps up to Kimono) You _finally_ show yourself, huh? You stupid kid! You forget to let us back into our own world and call _Ozai_ a moron? I was all set to see my children again you _ruined_ that for me! Instead of spending my time with my family and helping to clean up my world I've been stuck in _this_ world's city because of _you!_

Noah: You know where she lives though.

Hakoda: Hmm?

Greg: If you wanted to go home that badly you could have just gone to her house and asked her.

Hakoda: Oh… yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Kimono. Kimono?

Me: (on floor in fetal position) I'm a bad person… And a baaaad writer….

Mai: Methinks she's cracked.

Gyatso: You may be right.

Noah: Come to think of it, why haven't ANY of you come to the house and tried to go back into your own world?

All: (look at each other)

Ty-Lee: I liked the pool!

Gyatso: I'm dead in our world and I get things for free here.

Mai: I'm not leaving Ty-Lee to these weirdoes.

Hakoda: I'm apparently an idiot. Can I go home now?

Greg: (looks at Kimono) You'll have to get her to stop twitching first.

Hakoda: Oh yeah, um. (grabs something from Ty-Lee's back pocket) Want some chocolate, Kimono?

Me: (suddenly fine) Ok! (grabs chocolate bar)

Greg: …How did you know she had one of those?

Hakoda: We've been here for 8 months. We know each other by now.

Mai: Ty-Lee's always had chocolate on her. How did you guys never know that?

Noah: You mean _Hakoda_ knew something about _Ty-Lee_ that we didn't? Mister "Only in Nine Episodes"?

Greg: (at Ty-Lee's feet) We're so sorry! We're not worthy!

Noah and Greg: We're not worthy!

Noah: How about we go to a candy store to make up our mistake? It's on Kimono's tab.  
>Me: Hey!<br>Ty-Lee: Ok! (Ty-lee, Greg and Noah run out)

Me: NO! Come back!

Mai: You know; there's somewhere else I want to go before you try to drag us back. And its right by the candy store so I can still look out for Ty-lee.

Me: Where?

Mai: The kitchen store, see you later. (Mai leaves)

Hakoda: I'm going back to your house, I'll meet you there. (Hakoda walks out)  
>Me: (sigh) What about you Gyatso?<br>Gyatso: Well, if we're going shopping I want to get more of this 'Anime'.  
>Me: But I don't wanna go shop-<br>Gyatso: If you need me you can call me on my 3DSPC (or '3DS Phone Computer'). It wasn't even out yet so thanks for development costs and the system itself! Mai, wait up! (Gyatso runs off)  
>Me: Why meee?<p>

* * *

><p>Half way to the candy store-<p>

Me: (sees Greg lying on the ground) What happened to you?  
>Greg: Owww… TY-LEE!<br>Me: What?

Greg: Ty-Lee, Noah and I were walking to the candy store. Then Noah said 'HAHA she is now mine!' and grabbed her up and ran! A brick wall appeared in front of me as I chased after them and I hit it and fell unconscious… until you came and asked me what happened. Then I replied as I woke up 'Owww… TY-LEE!' And you asked 'What?' Then I told you 'Ty-Lee, I, and Noah were walking to the candy store-

Me: STOP! Stop. I get it. Please don't go through it again…

Deanna: What again?  
>Me: Where did you come from?<br>Deanna: The Drinking Alone Bar. (holds out butter) Stick of butter?  
>Me: Why do you have a stick of butter?<br>Deanna: I asked for a butter beer but the bartender said I was too young. He could still give me the butter without the beer though.  
>Greg (jumping up) I must go save Ty-Lee! (runs off)<br>Me: So while he gets Ty-lee back let's see if we can find the others.  
>Deanna: How are you sure he can find her?<br>Me: Well duh, Greg's a good Hufflepuff. (Kimono and Deanna walk off to find the others.)  
>Deanna: Right so, what happened to Greg?<br>Me: Well… I found Greg lying on the ground so I asked 'What happened to you?' And he replied with' Owww… TY-LEE!' And I questioned 'What?' And so he told me 'Ty-Lee, Noah and I were walking to the candy store. Then Noah said 'HAHA she is now mine!' and grabbed her up and ran! A brick wall appeared in front of me as I chased after them and I hit it and fell unconscious… until you came and asked me what happened. Then I replied as I woke up 'Owww… TY-LEE!' And you asked 'What?' Then I told you 'Ty-Lee, I, and Noah were walking to the candy store-' at that point I anguished, 'we are not doing this again!' At which point you-

Deanna: I think I get it, thank you. So should we help Greg look for Ty-Lee?

Me: First things first, we have to catch up to Mai and Gyatso and tell them what's happened.

Deanna: Actually the first order of business is do you want this stick of butter?

Me: No!

* * *

><p>With Greg-<p>

Greg is running down an ally way after Ty-lee and Noah's trail. He sees Noah just before he goes down a green Mario pipe:  
>Noah: HAHAHAHAHA Greg will never catch up with us! Even if he does, my monsters and levels will not let him passed no matter how many lives he has! Bwahahahahahaha! (carrying Ty-Lee, goes down the pipe)<br>Greg: (stumbles into the courtyard) NOOO!  
>?: Hey… you want to save her don't you? Come here.<br>Greg: (turns around, sees a cave and walks in.)  
>The One-Winged Author: Welcome to my winter home. So you want to save Ty-Lee do you?<br>Greg: Yes!  
>The One-Winged Author: Well you do know it is not safe to go alone, right?<br>Greg: Will you come with me?  
>The One-Winged Author: HAHAHA no. But you can take this! It is my old sword! It is only XXXXXL. My new sword is much bigger.<br>Greg: Thank you, The One-Winged Author!  
>The One-Winged Author: Just go and save this stor- I mean, Ty-Lee. (vanishes)<br>Greg: Time to save Ty-lee!  
>(Greg runs out of cave and jumps down the pipe.)<br>(down the pipe Greg sees the first level of Super Mario Brothers)  
>Greg: So Mario is your first challenge then, Noah? For Ty-Lee! (charges forward through the level) Oh look a fire flower! (sword is on fire.)<p>

* * *

><p>At the Kitchen store-<p>

Me: Hm?

Deanna: What is it?

Me: I sense a presence I have not felt since…

Deanna: What?

Me: Never mind. (walks up to Mai) Mai? You know that one girl that always follows you and Azula around?

Mai: Um, do you mean Ty-Lee?

Me: Yeah, yeah, that one.

Gyatso: (walks in) Has something happened to her?

Me: Uh actually-

Deanna: Now that both of you are here, who wants a stick of butter? (waves butter stick in their faces)

Mai: Get your stick out of my face!

All in Kitchen Store: (look at her)

Mai: BUTTER stick! I meant butter stick!

Me: Ha! They think you're weird now!

Mai Why am I suddenly the weird one? (grabs steak knife from shelf) This is all your fault! (starts fighting against Deanna)

Deanna: How dare you use a steak knife on my butter!

Gyatso: Why is everyone staring at us? What did Mai say?

Me: Never mind, forget about those two. What are you doing here? I thought you went to get more manga and anime?

Gyatso: You mean there's no 'Kitchen Princess' manga in here?

Mai: Damn it, Deanna, why can't my knife just slice through your butter stick?

Deanna: Because you're not using a butter knife! (blocks attack)

Gyatso: You were saying something about Ty-Lee before?

Me: Oh, um, yeah, apparently she's been kidnaped...

Mai and Gyatso: WHAT?

Gyatso: How could you let that happen?

Me: Don't worry! Greg's looking for her!

Mai: (whacks Kimono with knife handle) HOW COULD YOU LET _THAT _HAPPEN?

Deanna: Don't ignore me!

Me: I can't control these things!

Gyatso: (3DSPC starts ringing and he answers it) Hello? Oh how lovely!

Me: What could possibly be lovely?

Gyatso: (turns to Kimono) It seems Hakoda is at the beach!

All: …what?

Gyatso: (talking on 3DSPC) So are you enjoying yourself? ... I-I see… No I most certainly cannot! That's rude and- hello? (hangs up) That man has some explaining to do!

Mai: What'd Zorc do now?

Gyatso: He wants- What?

Mai: Never mind, go on.

Gyatso: He wants me to say to Kimono… oh but I can't.

Deanna: He wants to say 'Oh but I can't'?

Gyatso: No! He says… forgive me, Kimono, but he wanted me to say to you… "Get your love making butt over to the beach before I love making murder you."

All: …

Gyatso: Well I, as a non-violent Airbender, had to change few words. I don't feel comfortable using some of these words so I changed them to synonyms.

Deanna: Oh so like 'butt' means 'ass'?

Gyatso: Correct.

Me: And 'love making' means 'fu-

Gyatso: YES that is what I meant.

Mai: So the whole thing is "Get your **BEEP**ing ass over to the beach before I **BEEP**ing murder you."

Gyatso: Mai! We're in _public_!

Mai: No- we're in the nameless kitchen store!

Me: What beach is near here anyway? Wasn't he going to my house?

Gyatso: Apparently he got lost and took a wrong turn and got turned around and took directions from an upside down backwards map of Namibia.

Deanna: And he ended up at a beach?

Gyatso: Precisely.

Me: I don't even own a map of Namibia…

Mai: That's all well and good but we need to find Ty-Lee first!

Deanna: What is so great about this person that everyone wants her?

Mai: Hey, _I_ was her friend _before_ it was cool.

Me: I don't want everyone splitting up more than we need to! Let's just get Hakoda home first. Where is he again?

Gyatso: I believe the beaches name is Beans Beach.

Deanna: Gee, I wonder what the joke is with _that_ name.

* * *

><p>At Beans Beach-<p>

Mai: What in the name of Maiko is that smell?

Deanna: I knew it...

Gyatso: Never mind that, everyone; look! (points) Isn't that Hakoda? (all run over) Hakoda! Are you alright?

Hakoda: (glares at Kimono, holding his nose) WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING HOUSE?

Me: HOW COULD YOU GET THIS LOST?

Mai: WHERE THE HELL _IS _NAMIBIA?

Deanna: HELLO THERE SIR CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A STICK OF BUTTER?

Gyatso: STOP YELLING!

Hakoda: Geez, Gyatso, no need to shout at us.

* * *

><p>With Greg-<p>

Greg: (walking through a tunnel) So first Mario, then Castlevania, the Tower of Darkness, and Castle Oblivion. All those castles and my Princess was not in any of them. I must be at least half way through by now. What's next? (walks out to see a water temple) Noah you fiend!

* * *

><p>At house-<p>

Me: In the basement with you. (points down stairs) I'll be down in a second.

Hakoda: (goes down into basement)

Me: (turns to the others) Guys, I feel really bad that Hakoda was stuck here for months instead of being with his kids. Any idea how I could make it up to him?

Mai: What about Ty-Lee and I? We were forced to stay here too! And now Ty-Lee's kidnapped!

Gyatso: But Kimono said Greg's looking for-

Mai: How does that help?

Me: Mai, the Author feels bad about leaving you all here and I-

* * *

><p>Author: Whoa whoa whoa; 'the<em> Author <em>feels bad'?

Me: What, you don't feel bad?

* * *

><p>I can't take all the blame for this! <em>You're<em> the one who didn't notice people were still in your neighborhood!

* * *

><p>Deanna: Also, wasn't Noah the editor of this story? Why didn't he notice?<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU, Deanna.<p>

* * *

><p>Gyatso: I think we can all agree that it is not just one person's fault that this happened. Mai, we will all help find Ty-Lee, but right now there is a man down stairs who misses his children. I have been allowed to live here where as I am dead in our world and you have had a friend here to keep you company. What has Hakoda had? A house full of strangers. He needs to leave now and live his life.<p>

All: …

Gyatso: Do you see now, Mai?

Mai: I got your point but I'm trying to figure out when this story got serious.

Me: Sirius was here once, remember?

Gyatso: I make a touching speech and that all you have to say?

Deanna: So it seems. Butter stick?

Gyatso: I… I see. Well, I have said my goodbyes to Hakoda so I will be seeing you all later. (leave house)

Mai: And now we have a depressed Monk to deal with. (turns to Deanna) Why do you keep offering that to people?

Deanna: I don't want it.

Mai: And yet you hang onto it and it hasn't melted…

Kimono: Alright everyone, downstairs to send this guy home.

* * *

><p>Downstairs-<p>

Hakoda: There you are! How do we start the portal?

Me: Um, before that Hakoda; we're all sorry we kept you here and-

Mai: To make up for it, here's a reminder device! Since I used mine so soon after I got it, Iroh gave me his in a scene that wasn't in the story. (gives Hakoda reminder device) Use it wisely. It's been great getting to know you.

Hakoda: I- I don't know what to say except…I look forward to meeting you in our world, Mai. (turns to Kimono who has turned on portal) Don't take this the wrong way but I hope I never see you again! (runs into portal)

Me: That hurt…

Deanna: Sweet guy.

Mai: Now- we find Ty-Lee!

Me: No- now we cheer up a dead Airbender.

Mai: Oh… yeah.

Deanna: We _butter_ find him then!

Mai: I WILL END YOU!

* * *

><p>Um… so let me explain…<p>

Jet: Please do.

Greg talked to me hours after I put out the last chapter of Avatar Crew comes to you and we figured out that I had forgotten to send Gyatso, Mai, Ty-Lee and Hakoda back with everyone else. Greg and I planned right then and there that this story was to be made. It's only right to send the whole crew back, right?

Jet: I still can't believe you missed them…

Ok, I'm an idiot, is that what you wanna hear?

Jet: Louder~

Never. Oh and this won't be long; about 3 chapters or so. Jet, disclaimer!

Jet: Zutarakid50 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Butter beer. She _does_ own Randy the Bartender! And that Kitchen store! All of Greg's parts were written by Greg and all the names for stuff were written by Noah.

I hope you guys like this. I'm actually happy to be writing like this again! Though I don't know how to write for Gyatso and I think he's turning British…

Jet: Special thanks to Deanna for unknowingly being part of this chapter.

Read and review guys! Tell me what you think! Oh, and if you see a reference, I don't own that ether, more likely than not.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S. – Noah is the best editor ever.

P.P.S- Sorry some of this is clumped together. Thats Greg's parts.


End file.
